


Extended Salamander Eyes Scene

by Danibwriting



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, F/M, Fluff, Salamander Eyes, leta lestrange - Freeform, newtina, records room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danibwriting/pseuds/Danibwriting
Summary: If Leta had entered the records room not five minutes later, could we have gotten a Newtina confession?





	Extended Salamander Eyes Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was an idea I had to extend the Salamander Eyes scene from Crimes Of Grindelwald to give a Newtina confession!!  
This is very fluffy!  
It has an open ending because it is an extension of a scene, an anyone who has seen the movie knows what happens!!

”Salamanders, ” The soft, whispered voice of Tina Goldstein hit the magizoologist’s ears.  
Newton Scamander’s mind experienced a celestial supernova. His brain registered nothing but whiteness as a result of his utter disbelief. The British wizard’s eyes widened and his mouth parted with surprise.  
She knew him. Newt was sure now. She had his true self at her heart and she accepted it.  
He knew he loved her. This had made it clear and simple. Newt Scamander would never let her go now. He loved the auror in a way that he had never felt for anyone else before. He loved Tina for the real person she was, and his love was the purest of pure. 

Tina had a large, happy, innocent grin on her face. The auror was immensely relieved that Newt wasn't engaged because she was sure now that she loved him. She knew his true self and that was why she loved him. She loved the goofy, awkward, shy, amazing magizoologist that Newt was.  
To them, the other was the sun, the moon, and the stars. 

. Newt finally found the courage to speak.  
”How did you-”  
”Your book, ” Tina answered, ”It specifically mentioned that salamanders appeared the color of the fire they emerged from.”  
She bit her lip, taking a breath. Her eyes lifted to meet Newt’s and saw tears swimming in them, threatening to overflow.  
The magizoologist’s hand slowly extended and took Tina’s carefully. She clasped it, caressing the side of his palm. She looked away for a moment before returning to Newt.  
”Listen, Newt, uh, ” She couldn't seem to find the right words. ”I couldn't stop thinking about you since you left New York-”  
”I haven't either.” Newt blurted. He looked away shyly.  
Tina became slightly hopeful.  
”Why?” She whispered, searching for answers.  
”I, I -” He struggled for a moment. ”I want you to know how special you are to me, Tina, and that you have a special place in my heart. Always.”  
Tina looked at him, inordinately touched. No, touched didn't begin to describe her feelings.

She leaned upward, trying not to make a wrong move. She brushed away the hair that came over his forehead and gave Newt a gentle, quick, tender kiss on the forehead. Though she lingered there for no more than a second, a fire seemed to ignite between her lips and his head. Tina was sure she was not the only one that felt it.  
When she pulled away, she saw Newt’s look of surprise mingled with joy. Tina smiled, giving a small chuckle. Newt reached up to stroke her hair while staring into her salamander eyes deeply. They were in love; plain and simple. 

Suddenly, a noise came from the far end of the records room. Tina quickly pulled Newt by the hand to hide behind the cabinets, climbing on to the back of one.  
They looked at each other, utterly silent. Then they clasped hands as if they drew strength from each other.  
Newton heard a familiar voice cry out.  
”Lestrange, ”  
The cabinet rocketed up and began to shift, moving forward rapidly.  
Tina and Newt held on to the cabinet and each other tightly like they created an iron barrier against danger with the love they shared.  
Their cabinet came to the edge of the room; they heard the voice speak again.  
”Records moved to Lestrange family tomb at Pere Lachaise.”  
Newt and Tina both gasped. The records had been moved!  
Evidently, the person had heard them, for they stopped to listen.  
”Circumota, ” They cast a spell.  
The cabinet turned in a half-circle. Newt and Tina both turned to see the face of the woman who haunted both of them. 

Newt smiled. ”Hello Leta, ” 

The End


End file.
